


the way Atlas holds up the world, while admiring sunflowers from afar

by Ace_SpookY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Symbolism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Atsumu Miya, Mentions of Osamu Miya - Freeform, Mentions of myths, Mentions of the Miya twins, Overworking, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_SpookY/pseuds/Ace_SpookY
Summary: In which Kita Shinsuke, a straight-A student, overworks and neglects to check in with his old teammates his last semester as a third year.----Aran looked at Kita. His frown was still immense. “Kita, you are a person who deserves breaks as much as you deserve praise. I,” he cleared his throat before giving him a soft smile. That smile startled Kita, his eyes widening ever so slightly. His voice, which he loved to listen to, whether in a library or in a mall or even in a match, was filled with love and yearning, concern bleeding into the deeper tones of his voice. “Clearly, I have not told you as much as you deserve. To me, Shinsuke Kita, you are the best. You, my love, are my champion.” He leaned in, his forehead resting on Kita’s.Kita was stunned, his eyes traveling over his face before letting out a soft word of confusion. “...Ah?”Aran smiled and leaned back a little bit, his hands pressing against Kita’s. “Kita. You are my champion.” His voice was gentler this time, impossibly fond.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	the way Atlas holds up the world, while admiring sunflowers from afar

“Sweetheart.”

Aran reached out, his hand gently placing itself on Kita’s shoulders. In a library as quiet as Inarizaki’s, his voice seemed louder than it was. He was seated next to the white and grey-haired boy, awaiting a response. When he received none, he spoke.

“You should not go through this. You, darling, are the best of the best, I’ve said so multiple times…” He trailed off, before shaking his head. “In your class, you are already good enough. So why waste away without taking breaks, drinking water, or even eating? You are not taking care of yourself properly. No matter the result of any quiz, or test, or even grade, it should not cost you your health.”

Kita’s shoulders held back a tremor, and his sharp eyes still did not chance a glance back at the boy. “Aran, please. You know how studies are. Should I not do my best, people would not see me as good anymore.”

Aran’s eyes widened slightly. “Good enough? Kita, who are you trying to convince? The Miya twins? Perhaps Suna? Karasuno, the ones who beat us in nationals?”

At this, Kita stiffened even more.

“We are not meant to be the best, Kita. You do not exist simply to please other people. You are unique, your own person, who owes nothing to anybody.” His hands found Kita’s, the shivering hands being pressed into his own warm palms. They were slowly lifted to Aran’s face. 

Kita took a moment, admiring the soft chocolate orbs he found himself enraptured in, those eyes being a comfort. Something not so sharp or dangerous, something that was not expectant of him. 

He raised his hands to where he knew dimples might have been should he have smiled, instead of looking concerned.

Kita understood exactly why, after all. His eyes, tired. His body, not having much nutrition even throughout half the day, only having eaten a protein bar and a small bottle of water to drink. 

Aran looked at Kita. His frown was still immense. “Kita, you are a person who deserves breaks as much as you deserve praise. I,” he cleared his throat before giving him a soft smile. That smile startled Kita, his eyes widening ever so slightly. His voice, which he loved to listen to, whether in a library or in a mall or even in a match, was filled with love and yearning, concern bleeding into the deeper tones of his voice. “Clearly, I have not told you as much as you deserve. To me, Shinsuke Kita, you are the best. You, my love, are my champion.” He leaned in, his forehead resting on Kita’s.

Kita was stunned, his eyes traveling over his face before letting out a soft word of confusion. “...Ah?”

Aran smiled and leaned back a little bit, his hands pressing against Kita’s. “Kita. You are my champion.” His voice was gentler this time, impossibly fond.

Kita felt malleable, soft, and warm. Despite the winter weather settling in with chill, Kita somehow felt impossibly warm, as if he were in his house making homemade hot chocolate with his grandmother, just like when he was a kid. 

His words were always used so delicately, so often, yet now they were nowhere to be found. Such reliable words were snatched from his mind, just like how his breath escaped him. Still, he pieced together a sentence or so, his thumbs brushing against soft dimples in Aran’s smile. “You say this as if you do not hold the world on your shoulders, Aran.” A soft smile and a flush settled over his cheeks, a delicate thing. “As if you, my love, are not Atlas himself.”

Aran’s eyes softened considerably before he let out a soft, silly laugh. His smile grew. “Atlas?” He questioned, his arms wrapping around his lover.

Kita motioned, swatting a pencil and his paper-filled binder into his bag before leaning Aran, his eyes a bit more open, less tired. Aran took his time to rub his own thumbs against the slight dark circles under Kita’s eyes. Kita shut his eyes appreciatively. “Something we learned about in my history class, while going over mythology. The titan who held the world on his shoulders. You, Aran Ojiro. You, as the former ace, held the world, the game, our nationals team, on your shoulders. You, Aran.” He peeked an eye open, his neutral face splitting into a softer expression. “You are my Atlas. The one I still have to impress to this day. It is how I got your attention in the first place, is it not?”

Kita continued, regardless of any comments his boyfriend wished to make. He would simply have to wait till he was finished. “I am loved by you, someone who holds the world upon his shoulders, who held the team up and together. You, who does not get nearly enough credit as he deserves.” 

Aran seemed to relax, his shoulders that were once tense with worry replaced with love. 

“As if you weren’t my entire world, Kita? I guess you aren’t as sleepy as I thought. You’re waxing poetry better than I ever could. So eloquent, Sunflower.” 

Kita sighed affectionately, resting his face against his shoulders. He buried his face in his shoulder, his arms thrown around his neck carelessly. “You are utterly amazing, Aran.”

Said boy laughed, his smile growing even more. “Sunflower…” He mused, brushing his hair aside. 

Kita’s eyebrows scrunched together. “A new nickname?” He frowned. “I don’t remember what sunflower means.”

Aran smiled softly. “You don’t remember? On our first date, you had brought me sunflowers. I had brought you an umbrella since it was raining pretty hard. You told me you had brought me you grew them yourself, and I had felt very...off.” He hummed softly and held him a moment longer before Kita leaned his head back. 

Kita tilted his head. “So is that a new term you are planning to refer to me as?” 

Aran hummed. “You said you picked the best out to give to me.” He leaned down and gently flicked his forehead. “Kita, you are the best. You, my sunflower, my world. Simply put, you are the best for me. Regardless of what your mind might say, that mind that thinks of everything and anything that is possible. Know that I love you.”

Kita fidgeted. “...Did you come today to drag me to the old team’s hangout?” He sighed softly, looking at Aran quietly.

Aran gave him a soft smile. “Not just that. Everyone is concerned. The team expects their captain back, after all. And I was tasked with bringing you back. So...What do you say? One last team meeting? It’s snowing, and you always said you loved how it looked. 

Kita linked their pinkies together, letting a breath flood his lungs before letting it out once more.

“I would like that.” He whispered, pressing his lips to his lover’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter! @Spooookyy_
> 
> In Japan, Sunflowers are known as a symbol of hope and faith, as well as a bright future for those who see it! Since its color is very bright. They are also seen as strong warriors.
> 
> I just wanted an excuse to write for them, since they make me feel soft. I did this entirely because my sibling likes this ship a lot as well! 
> 
> I could go on for hours on how I love both of these characters, or how I could do multiple character studies on each of them without feeling tired of it each time.
> 
> I have not been writing recently for my other fic, so this was a warm up that I had to post! I will update soon on my Hogwarts AU, but for now I wanted to get this out there! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
